Ultimate Power
by Bieberfever191
Summary: He lied to me. I know I shouldn't have believed him, but I thought he changed. Now, I may never see my Tony again.  Howard Stark is back, but he's not exactly in Tony's good books.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **First fanfic, so bear with me. One thing, whereever there is italics, it means a flashback.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Iron Man; Armored Adventures

* * *

><p>He lied to me... I know I shouldn't have believed him, but I thought he had changed. Now, I may never see my Tony again.<p>

"_I found the rings!" exclaimed the Mandarin, "Now I will release you"_

"_So I can see my son again?" I said hopefully. It sounded too good to be true... and it was._

"_If you can find him"_

"_But, you said I get to go back to Tony if I helped you with the rings!"_

"_And so you shall, when you find him" But before I could even think about protesting, he grabbed my arm and transported me to an abandoned temple. "Good luck" and with that he was gone as quickly as he came, leaving me alone with my thoughts about Tony._

Confused? Let me explain. My name is Howard Stark, and I helped the Mandarin gain ultimate power.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> Did you like it? I know it's short I promise that the next one will be longer, this is just an intro. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't just give up like that man!" said Rhodey. He's been trying to get me to keep looking for my dad, but with Stane and Hammer with all the details about the Iron Man armour tech, I had to push the plans for finding my dad to the back of my mind. Don't get me wrong, I haven't forgotten about my dad, it's just that I should be worrying about more important stuff rather than going off something Gene Khan said to me. He's lied to me about everything else, so why not this? "My dad is gone, Rhodey. The faster we all accept it the better" I replied, not wanting to believe it but rather, having to. I ran off towards the armoury without another word, leaving Rhodey to run after me. I went inside the Makulan temple that hid the new armoury but what I saw made me stop dead in my tracks. "Wait up Tony!" panted Rhodey, coming up behind me. When he saw what I was looking at he stopped dead too. "Mr... Mr. Stark?" He asked, hoping to confirm both our thoughts. But there was no doubt; this man before us was... "Dad?" He looked up and I saw blue eyes that exactly matched mine. "Tony?" he said hoarsely. 'What happened to him?' I thought to myself. He walked up to me and gave me a hug that I missed so much in last 6 months.

"Dad, what did Gene do to you?"

"So you know that Gene Khan, is the Mandarin? Clever kids you two" he didn't seem very surprised.

"Actually, we had a little help from a girl named Pepper" I could feel my face going scarlet. Dad saw this and smirked.

"A girl huh?" he nudged me lightly, but not wanting to have that conversation, I quickly switched the topic.

"So dad, how are you? Did Gene do anything to you?"

"He wouldn't dare. How else would he get information about the whereabouts of the rings?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, my dad helped Gene with the rings? Even after knowing he was the Mandarin? "You, you helped him?"

" Of course I did. He wouldn't let me come to see you otherwise"

"But he's the Mandarin, do you know the kind of damage he could do with the power of ten Makulan rings?"

"Tony, your dad had to do this" said Rhodey, not wanting my dad and I to fight so soon after we were reunited. "How about we let your dad rest, and we'll talk about this tomorrow?"

"Fine, night dad." I said watching him walk away sadly. After he was gone Rhodey and I entered the armoury where I finally let out my anger.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Tony, come back man" said Rhodey, walking into the armoury behind me, "your dad just came back, and you don't even want to talk to him!" I turned around to face him; I didn't want him to misunderstand my intentions about my dad. I wasn't avoiding him so soon after he came back, I just needed some time to contemplate the fact that he helped Gene with the rings. "Rhodey, I'm really excited that dad came back," he snorted in disbelief, but I chose to ignore him, "but I just need time to think about the whole ring situation."

"Tony, you know your dad was just doing for you, right?"

"Yeah, but now Gene has all the power in the world. He'll be indestructible"

"That's not something that Iron Man and War Machine can't handle. Right?"

"Wrong, it's not something that Iron Man, War Machine, Heat Force and Diamond Edge can't handle!" I had been cooking up a little surprise for the last few weeks. Not that I had anticipated my dad's return, but I just thought that the Heat Force armour would come in handy. Guess I was right. As for the Diamond edge, I felt bad leaving Pepper out so I made her own- girly- armour that was diamond-edged so was virtually indestructible and Pepper couldn't be hurt. That would be something that I could never handle, knowingly putting Pepper in danger without making sure she wouldn't get hurt. I don't want her to get involved, but she's a very loyal friend and I felt bad leaving her out, especially when she's more than capable.

"You made new armour?" queried Rhodey, interrupting my train of thoughts.

"Yeah, Diamond Edge for Pepper, and Heat Force because I was bored"

"Which will be perfect for your dad?"

"I guess", still not sure whether I would be a good idea to bring my dad close to Gene, I didn't want to see him betray me in front of my own eyes.

"Tony, he won't betray you, come on let's go get him and Pepper here" He left to go and call them so they could come to the armoury. I on the other hand, was trying to work out how to approach my dad about the whole Iron Man secret.

"They're on their way" said Rhodey.

"Thanks man, I don't know what I'd do without you", it was true; I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for Rhodey and Pepper.

"That's what friends are for"

********10 minutes later***********

There was a knock at the door and I knew my dad and Pepper had arrived. I armoured up and went to answer the door. Pepper walked in like she always did, but my dad on the other hand was rooted to the ground in sheer shock. I laughed and opened the armour enough for him to see my face. His expression doubled in terms of shock level."T-T-Tony?" he started, "you're Iron Man?"

"Yeah, I am and we need your help"

"You're Iron Man, why would you want _my_ help?"

"Sit down, you to Pepper" They both to a seat and waited for me to begin. I pushed a button that unveiled all four armours and, judging by their faces, they knew exactly what I wanted.

"So we all know that Gene has ultimate power," I couldn't help looking at my dad and saw that he was wincing, "the problem is that Iron Man can't defeat him on his own, nor can he do it with War Machine's help.

But I think that he can do it with the help of two new friends, Heat Force and Diamond Edge!" I pointed them both our respectively.

"So wait, you want your dad and me to help?" asked Pepper

"Exactly, Pep." I could see the excitement in her face, "You can be diamond Edge and dad can be Heat Force!"

"Yay!" screamed Pepper, "I get my own armour, thankyou Tony! And it looks so cute!" She started dancing around the room and I was happy I could please her, but my dad on the other hand...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Iron Man: Armored Adventures

* * *

><p>Dad didn't look too pleased about helping me defeat Gene. "What's wrong dad?" I asked. He was silent for I while and I thought he hadn't heard me, so I was about to speak louder when he answered. "I'm worried; I caused this problem and what if I stuff it up? What if I just make it worse" he shook his head, "No, I think I'll just let you three fix this, your more experienced" I might have been angry at my dad, but if there was one thing that I knew about him, it was that he never gave up easily. "But it's Pepper's first time in the armour, and she's the clumsiest thing ever" she was about to retort when I gave her a stare telling her to shut up. She may be talkative but she knew better than to talk at this moment. "Tony's right Mr. Stark, if I can do it you could do it with your eyes shut" Pepper offered.<p>

"Fine, I'll try it, but if I don't get it then I sit out" Dad gave in.

"One condition, you have to try" I said, happy that we were finally getting somewhere with dad. Rhodey, who I thought was sitting quietly in the corner, was now, nowhere to be found. "Rhodey, you there?" I called out cautiously. I suddenly got scared when I didn't get a reply. It was strange because Rhodey was never the one to hid and play tricks on me, that was Pepper's job. "Guys, have you seen Rhodey?" I asked Pepper and dad.

"He was here a minute ago, I think he got a call and left, but that was ages ago" supplied Pepper. That was weird, Rhodey was never to have long conversations over the phone, he preferred face to face confrontation.

"Um, how about you two get suited up and test out the armours, Pepper you show dad the ropes and I'll go find Rhodey?" Pepper and dad hopped up and went towards the computer to do what I'd told them. I meanwhile went to find my mate. "Rhodey?" I called, walking out of the temple, I knew- assuming he wasn't kidnapped- that Rhodey wouldn't wander away without informing someone and none of us had a clue as to where he might be. But I couldn't give up, so I continued my search and kept looking calling out his name.

************30 minutes later*****************

I was getting very worried now, I'd been looking for Rhodey for over half an hour and there was still no sign of him anywhere. I went all the way back to his house and then returned to the armoury, hoping to see him on the way but turning out fruitless. I was about to give up and return to Pepper and dad to go look for him in the armour when I caught sight of his bag behind the temple. Slowly, I approached it, and as I got closer I spotter Rhodey. He was curled up into a fetal position, his shoulders shaking violently. "Rhodey..." I whispered, sitting beside him and taking him into my arms. He didn't say a single word but dug his face into my shirt completely soaking it, but I didn't care, I was just very worried about Rhodey. In the many years I'd known him, I've never seen him cry, ever. And now, his whole body was shaking from seemingly endless sobs that broke my heart.

"Rhodey, what happened man?", I was afraid to get an answer. He didn't talk for a while but eventually once his sobs subsided, he said, "I got a call from the base where my dad was stationed, dad was under gunfire from their enemy and he got shot 5 times, by the time he made it back, he'd already died from blood loss" He broke down once again, even harder than before if that were even possible.

"Why is this happening?" I thought to myself. First we're all happy that dad came back and now this.

I don't know how long we stayed there, in the same position, but it was definitely a long time. Eventually, we got up and I led him back inside. Pepper and dad were sitting down going over details about how to fly inside the armour but when they saw us they immediately stopped. "You were gone a long time... Rhodey, what happened?" asked Pepper noticing Rhodey's red, puffy eyes. We both sat down and I explained what Rhodey had told me, and we sat down in silence for a while letting the truth settle in.

After a while, I could no longer take the silence and got up to charge my heart. I went down and took my shirt off to plug the charger in when I remembered something...

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes: <strong>Reviews = Happy me!

Happy me = new chapter!


End file.
